


Affection

by fiftyshadesofpotato



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Braven Endgame, Clexa Endgame, F/F, F/M, G!p Lexa, Highschool AU, top!Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftyshadesofpotato/pseuds/fiftyshadesofpotato
Summary: Lexa's life is complicated but when she meets Clarke suddenly it all makes sense. (Loads of Braven and Clexa fluff)





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this is my first fic Well not really I uploaded this before (Reasons to be Beautiful) but I didn't like it so I took it down and I rewrote it yeah so here it is again sorry for typos

**LEXA**

  
Okay Lexa, it's your second chance don't fuck it up. You can do this just try and get over it you’ll be fine. New semester means new opportunities and a new routine. Gosh I need to get my shit together. Every since I got sick last year I haven't been able to catch up in school. I missed more than half of my sophomore year. And it's junior year now and I don't want to fuck this up already.

   
I go to the main entrance of my school. I went to orientation last week so I don't have to wait in this long ass line in this inhuman weather. Honestly you can cook an egg on the cement floor. I walk in and I check my schedule to see what my home room is.

 

 **HR: HomeRoom | Mr. Jaha | RHM2**  
**P1: ROBOTICS | Mr. Jackson | A208**  
**P2: ALGEBRA2 A | Mr. Kane | R302**  
**P3: US HISTORY A | Mr. Pike | F108**  
**P4: ENGLISH 11 A | Mr. Wallace |G105**  
**P5: CHEMISTRY A | Mr. Sinclair | A307**  
**P6: SPANISH11 A | Ms. Clara | D19**

  
Shit I have no idea where RHM2 I've been here for two years and I've never heard of it. Fuck. I take out my phone texting my best friend Bellamy hoping he’ll know where.

 **Me** : Hey where the fuck is RHM2???

 **Ballsamy** : The very end of the third floor

 **Me** : which building idiot

 **Ballsamy** : the R building you fuck

 **Me** : thx bell you're the best

 **Ballsamy** : Aw you're welcome Lex you really think I'm the best?

 **Me** : No. bye!

 **Ballsamy** : meanie ): Be safe!

   
Gosh he's such a nerd. As I head up to the third floor turning the corner of the stairs someone bumps into me.

  
“Oh my god! I'm sorry! I was in a rush you know it being the first day of school and all”,the blonde says with a slight chuckle.

  
She's pretty. Like really pretty.

 

“Oh no that's okay. I was just heading to my homeroom”, I smile at her while I start to continue up the stairs.

  
The blonde yelled,”Wait! Do you know where RHM2 is?” Oh you've got to be kidding me. Fucking hell.

  
“Yeah um that's actually where I'm headed to right now so…” The blonde smiles and tilts her head slightly. “Um you can come with me if you want i’ll show you”, I ask knowing the answer to my own question. She nods her head and we start going on our way.

   
“My name is Clarke Griffin by the way”, she says looking up at me. Her eyes are so...blue. I could seriously stare at them all day I certainly wouldn't mind.

   
I smile at her,“Oh I'm Lexa Woods.”Clarke smiles back at me.Her smile is so pretty I can't look away.

  
Clarke turns her attention to the floor while she plays with her fingers,“What year are you in? I'm a junior”

“I'm a junior too”, I answer. We reach the classroom and I open the door holding it waiting for Clarke to pass through. I go inside and I see Bellamy. Of course he's with his girlfriend Raven. They're so disgustingly cute my goodness. Bellamy and Raven have been together since last year. If you want to see couple goals you go to Bell and Raven they're soulmates I swear. They've been a thing since mid Freshman year. I met Bellamy before Raven though. I've been friends with Bell since 5th grade and Raven since 6th grade. I would do anything for them and they'd do the same for me. We’re an iconic trio seriously.

 

“Sexy Lexi! Get your ass over here!” Raven yells from across the room. She waves her hand motioning me to come to her and Bell.

 

“Reyes! Language!” Mr.Jaha says to Raven. I swear he’s gonna lose his mind this year with Raven.

  
Raven dismisses him,“Yeah yeah sure you got it bud!”  
She rolls her eyes and sighs, “Jeez what a killjoy am I right?”

  
I walk over to them instantly. Yes of course they sit all the way in the back. I love sitting in the back. Nothing like sitting and observing people and their annoying habits.“Bellamy why didn't you tell me you were in this class too?”

  
“Whoa whoa whoa there chill out!” Bellamy says hands up in defense, “First explain who the blondie is” Bellamy points his head toward the front of the class with a smirk on his face.

   
“uh what?” I asked puzzled.

   
Raven points,“The one who's walking toward us right now.” Bellamy and Raven laugh. Jesus they're so immature I swear. But that's them. I turn around and Clarke is walking toward me with her schedule in her hands. I smile at her.

  
“Lexa hey I'm kinda new here and you're the only person I know here so far,”Clarke begins,“so I was thinking if maybe you can show me around the school?” She looks shy. She's rubbing the back of her neck with her hand and she has a small smile on her face.

  
“Umm”,before I could even answer Bellamy interrupts me out of nowhere.

  
“She would love to! I'm Bellamy by the way and this is my babygirl Raven” He says proudly with his arm around Raven giving her a peck on the lips. Like I said before they are disgustingly cute.

  
Raven rolls her big brown eyes,“He insist on me calling him Daddy but we all know I'm Daddy” she says, with a smirk on her face.

  
Bellamy looks at Raven in shock with a frown on his face,“Hey! Raven we talked about this the other day and you said you were-”

  
I turn back to Clarke who's looking at them with amusement, “Please excuse my friends they're not always like this”,I point at them with a slight chuckle escaping my lips.

  
“Bellamy I'm daddy!”, Raven yells,”Just admit it already!” She's always had perfect timing truly.

  
“Okay maybe they are but they're really nice I promise”, I say Clarke and I laughing at the same time. It gets silent after that. Gosh I hate when it gets silent it's too awkward for me. I mean I'm already awkward enough. I struggle with what to say even though I know it's not that big of a deal. I can't help but get tense in these situations they make me uncomfortable and insecure.

  
“So is it a yes?” Clarke ask with a smile on her face looking down playing with her fingers and looking back up at me.

  
“Of course yeah sure!” The bell rings and the class starts to become empty. Bellamy winks at me and leaves with Raven heading to their first period.

  
“Shall we start now?”

  
~~~~~~~~~~

  
We walk out of the classroom. I catch up to Bellamy to tell him I'm gonna be late for lunch. Not because I'm showing Clarke around though. He waves me off and goes to his first period with Raven. Of course they have all their classes together they're inseparable! It's just sickening I tell you. I turn my attention back to Clarke. She seems like a very nice person. I feel like we'll be friends for a long time. Well, hopefully. Unless she gets weirded out by me.

  
I look at Clarke with a friendly smile and I ask,“So what's your first period?” She looks at me with excitement and her eyes are glimmering. Seriously who's eyes are that beautiful? Clarke's eyes are.

  
She looks up at me,“It's robotics,” Clarke answers. “Um I don't know what you have so you can just tell me where it is and I’ll leave it's fine really so you can just-”

  
“Hey no Clarke it's cool don't worry I have that for my first period too I'll show you the way just follow me” Her faces lights up and she gives me a big smile and I return it to her. We confine our way to robotics class. I break the silence and say,“After a day or two you get the hang of it here it's pretty cool sometimes but some people can be rude” I think what I said kind of brought her down because she looked like she was pouting maybe she was bullied? I don't know. “Hey no Clarke it's okay they won't say anything to you”

  
“Why not?“,Clarke asks me. I smile at her and say, “Well duh we’re obviously friends now I’ve got your back Clarkey no need to worry alright?” She looks up at me smiles.

  
We arrive at the classroom 3minutes left to spare. “Anyways we’re here now,” I tell her to find us a seat in the back row. I've been pretty okay with computers and just technology in general so this class should be pretty easy I just hope it isn't slow. I like to go fast, in everything. I know Raven is good as fuck with this stuff. That's how I know a couple of tricks, she's a clever girl.

  
The bell rings and the teacher closes the door to the room ready to start the class. “Everyone stand up and and take turns introducing yourself to the class and say something you like doing” Ugh you gotta be kidding me. I roll my eyes so hard you could hear it. “Lexa! Since you seem so enthusiastic let's start with you.” God has blessed me today hasn't he? Fuck.

  
I stand up from my chair and I look at everyone and say, “My name is Lexa I like-” The teacher interrupts me before I can even finish.

  
“First and last name please!” I roll my eyes yet again. Seriously why do I have to introduce myself to the class when I'm not even gonna speak to them or even acknowledge them? It's pointless and yet almost every teacher does it and makes the whole class suffer.

 

“My name is Lexa Woods and I like watching movies”  
Ugh oh god I hate when the attention is on me. I look around the room and I see Costia. We smile at each other and wave hello. Costia and I have a lot of history together she's been my friend since 8th grade.we sort of went our own ways during our freshman year but near the end we made our way back to each other. She helped me so much last year, she was my rock. She was there for me when my family couldn't make it. I deeply appreciate her so much. She's amazing and she truly loves me. I love her really do. Now that I'm better, she won't have to worry for me as much. So hopefully we can hang out like old times again.

 

“Good. See it wasn't that hard now was it?”  
Yes it was actually. God I hate school.

 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> You likely? Lmao leave a comment I can take criticism


End file.
